


Happy New Year's

by WaywardGraves



Series: Fantastic Smut Beasts Week 2018 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Original Percival Graves, M/M, Manipulation, Rape, betraying of trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGraves/pseuds/WaywardGraves
Summary: Graves wants Credence to give in.





	Happy New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Day 5 of the @fantasticsmutbeastsweek LGBTQ+ smut event: Dark AU

The first time Percival had kissed him it was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. He held onto the man like a life raft and cried because he couldn’t believe anyone would want to touch him that way, couldn’t believe his affections were returned. Percival’s hands skimmed lower and dipped beneath his waistband but he pulled away. He wasn’t ready for that, which he told Percival, he just wanted to keep it to kissing for now and the man smiled and agreed.

 

This pattern became common. They’d kiss and slowly Percival would become more handsy, would test the waters and push Credence’s boundaries, but every time the boy would pull away and Percival would let him.

 

Now it’s New Years and Credence is sitting in Percival’s lap, champagne in hand and feeling happier than he could ever remember being in his life. The older man had only gotten home about twenty minutes ago, having to attend some MACUSA party. He reeked of whiskey and walked a bit unsteadily but Credence didn’t mind. He leans his head back against his lover and enjoys being held.

 

That is, until Percival’s hands reach into the front of his pants and start running over his cock. He gasps and moves to sit up but the man wraps his other arm around him and holds him tight. His panic flares but he tries to keep calm, he knows Percival won’t hurt him.

 

“Percival, stop.” He gasps as he pulls at the man’s arm. He hopes in his state he just doesn’t realize that Credence is trying to get away.

 

That is, until he hears a low, “No.” murmured behind him.

 

He stills, “W-what?”

 

“No… I’m not waiting any longer. Trust me, you’ll love this.”

 

“Percival-” But before he could protest further the man stands up and carries him over his shoulder to Credence’s bedroom. The boy squirms and tries to fight back but nothing fazes the man. He tosses Credence unceremoniously onto the bed and with a click of his fingers they’re both naked. 

 

The boy tries to cover his groin with his hands but Graves grabs them and pins them next to his head, “Now none of that. There’s no shame with me. I think you’re beautiful.” 

 

The man licks a stripe from his neck up to his ear and Credence shudders, he can’t stop the fat tears that have started to fall down his face, “Please stop, I- I don’t…”

 

“Hush baby, this is going to be so good.” He smiles kidly and kisses Credence so softly that it makes his heart ache, “Now are you going to be a good boy for me or do I need to pin you down with magic?” Percival asks as though he were asking what color shirt he should wear. How can the man be so blazé about the situation? The question makes Credence tense. He doesn’t want to concede but he can’t imagine having the rest of his control taken away. He goes back and forth in his head until Graves snaps his fingers, “Come on kid, I don’t have all night.”   
  


He closes his eyes and takes a rattling breath, “I’ll be good.” he says, tone defeated.

 

Graves kisses him once more and mutters, “That’s my boy.” He then whispers something Credence can’t hear but he feels his insides grow slick and he lets out a pathetic whimper, knowing what’s going to come next. He wishes he could be face down, he doesn’t want to look into the face of the only person he’s ever trusted as that trust is ripped away.

 

The man wastes no time lining himself up and pressing forward, breaching Credence’s virgin hole and the boy  _ howls _ in pain. Percival doesn’t ease up though, just murmurs words of encouragement and praise to the boy as he begins pounding his ass with little regard for the delicate body. Credence is ashamed when he feels his cock grow to half hardness during the assault and Graves smirks, “See I told you, you’d love this.” The man strokes him until he’s fully hard between them then lets go, not trying to get the boy off yet.

 

It only lasts about ten minutes but for Credence it’s a lifetime before he feels hot jets of cum painting his insides. His sobs had subsided a while ago and now he lays limp on the bed, feeling like an empty husk. He jerks when Percival pulls out and wraps his hand around his cock. The man jerks Credence clinically, coldly until the boy is spilling all over himself and there’s nothing the younger man can do to stop it. 

 

Graves gets up and stretches. He waves a hand, cleaning himself but leaving Credence filthy. In the distance the sound of fireworks can be heard popping in the night sky and he smiles at the boy on the bed before he leaves the room, “Happy New Years, love.” 


End file.
